


Leaving Home

by Var_Enasalin



Series: Enathera: Where Her Story Begins... And Ends [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Pre-Inquisition, a little angsty, because why not torture our OCs?, they need some terrible pasts right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Enasalin/pseuds/Var_Enasalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-Inquisition backstory on how the Keeper's First ended up at the Conclave anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

            “I will not have you send her away,” Enathera spat from between clenched teeth and crossed her arms to keep her fists to herself.

            “And what would you have me do Ena,” the Keeper shouted, finally past her breaking point, “you are my First, I already have a Second and the other clans are desperate for mages!”

            “She is a child.” She could feel the anger building up, felt the pressure of the fire that was begging to rain down on her keeper pushing on her chest. It was getting harder to breath and her vision was growing blurry and she bit the inside of her cheek until it bled to keep herself in control. She had lost one brother and her father already, she could not bear it if she had to watch her mother’s heart break again as her youngest was sent away.

           She watched Deshanna’s face harden as she struggled to keep her building anger inside of herself. She hadn’t felt this distraught since the day she lost her babae and her twin those four years ago. “She may be young but she’s come into her magic and we cannot horde that precious resource when we’ve already been blessed with two others of mage blood by the creators.”

      The Keeper’s hands were moving emphatically with her words trying to lull Enathera into compliance, but she was having none of it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, exhaling heavily through her nose. She took a deep breath in to steady her voice and lifted her chin to look her keeper straight in the eye, “Babae would not have let you send her away,” she watched as ‘Shanna staggered back as though she’d been hit in the chest, and for a moment, Enathera felt guilty for what she was about to say until she reminded herself why she had to do this in the first place. “But babae isn’t here anymore and neither is Galin because you sent them out on a fools errand and got them killed,” she paused staring up, uncaring, at the obvious guilt in the older woman’s eyes. “No one else will stand up to you, _grandmother_ , but I will, and I will leave to keep you from ‘hoarding the mage blood’ before I let you send another of my family off to die,” she turned to leave the wooded area they’d taken their argument to and froze when she heard the keeper’s whispered words.

      “But Ena where will you go,” the keeper was wringing her long silver braid between her hands but otherwise showed no outward signs of the fear for what she knew Enathera’s answer to be.

      Enathera looked over her shoulder and into the keeper’s eyes letting out a bitter chuckle, “You already know I’ll go in Tallan’s place as your spy. I know my way around shems better than the rest of you anyway. At least for me it’s not a death sentence,” she looked toward the glow of their camp with purpose. “After that, who knows? Maybe I’ll travel, collecting stories and helping where I can. Or maybe I’ll find another clan to take me in,” she turned walked away without looking back. “But at least I’ll know mamae’s heart won’t be broken again.”


End file.
